1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method of sharing a web page that represents health information.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, research is being actively conducted to establish a remote medical system, which provides medical information and medical services to remote locations, and provides a remote health monitoring service. In a remote medical service, health information of a patient is shared between a health care service provider and the patient. With widespread access to the Internet, a service which allows a patient to consult with a health care service provider without visiting the hospital and allows the hospital to ascertain the health status of the patient is being widely used. To use this service, health information terminals which transmit and receive the health information of patients are being used in the home. However, even when an electronic medical record (“EMR”) is used, it is not easy for patients to share their medical record, if they do not visit a health care service provider.